


Ringtone Jamboree Coda

by Azrael



Series: Ringtone Jamboree [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly boys and silly songs.  Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone Jamboree Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little extension to my ringtone fic. Still unbeta'd, still fluffy with no sign of angst anywhere.

Steve slams into his house and finds Danny sitting on his couch muttering to himself as he glares at the t.v. Steve goes to stand next to where he’s sitting and sneaks a peek at the score of the Yankees game he’s watching and winces. The Red Sox are up five to two. No wonder Danny’s so pissed.

Well, Steve has something that’ll get his mind off of it. He fakes nonchalance as he lobs his opening volley.

“Hey Danno, where’s your phone? I need it for second.”

Danny barely tilts his head in Steve’s direction, pulls his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Steve before throwing his hands up in exasperation as A-Rod strikes out.

Steve walks away out of punching distance and gets his own phone out of the second pocket of his left pants leg. Kono had let slip that Danny had changed Steve’s ringtone. He selects Danny’s number then hits send and waits.

 _This bed is on fire with passionate love. The neighbors complain about the noises above. But She only comes when she’s on top._

Danny’s head whips around and his eyes bug out.

“What the hell?! Steve, what in the name of Christ are you doing? Give me that back!”

Steve frowns as the lyrics hit him.

“Hey, I thought you said you didn’t mind that I don’t like to bottom.”

Danny throws his hands in the air and slides back into his seat in the corner of the couch.

“Really, that’s what you focus on?”

But Steve’s listening to the next verse and doesn’t answer him.

 _My therapist said not to see you no more. She said you’re like a disease without any cure. She says I’m so obsessed that I’m becoming a bore, oh no. Oh you think you’re so pretty!_

Steve looks at Danny indignantly and with not an insignificant amount of worry.

“Hey, this is a break up song! Danny!”

Danny rolls his eyes.

“Oh calm down, Romeo. First off, it’s just a ringtone. Secondly, just listen to the rest of the song already.”

 _Caught your hand inside a till, slammed your fingers in the door, fought with kitchen knives and skewers. Dressed me up in women's clothes, messed around with gender roles, dye my eyes and call me pretty!_

Steve’s eyebrows rise up and a shit-eating grin spreads across his face.

“You trying to tell me something about your kinks here Danno? You want me to buy you a lovely little black dress and treat you like a lady?”

Danny crosses his arms and slouches down in his seat.

“No, I do not.”

Steve’s still grinning.

“You sure? Cause I could run over to Victoria’s Secret and pick you out something really nice.”

“Shut the fuck up”

Steve looks down at the phone.

“Hey how long is this ringtone anyway?”

“Oh, I had Chin mess with it and extend the answering time whenever you call.”

“That’s incredibly annoying. Why would you do that?”

“Well, you remember last month when you called while I was in the bathroom and didn’t get to the phone in time? Then I didn’t call you back right away because I was getting something to eat and so you screeched up on the sidewalk ten minutes later leaving a trail of rubber to the front of my apartment? And then you put a size twelve boot print on my door when you kicked it in and I drew my gun on you in my underwear and almost shot you before I realized who you were?”

“Um. Yeah?”

“That’s why.”

 _Moved out of the house, so you moved next door. I locked you out, you cut a hole in the wall. I found you sleeping next to me, I thought I was alone. You're driving me crazy, when are you coming home? Pretteeeeeee, Pretteeeeeeeeeee-eeee._

Steve smiles..

“Hey so not a breakup song then!”

Danny squints up at him.

”You really are insane aren’t you? Did you even hear the lyrics? It’s about a crazy stalker chick. It’s not really flattering to you.

Steve grins and lifts one shoulder In a philosophical shrug.

”Whatever. It’s not like it isn’t true.

Steve tosses the phones back in the bowl on the end table and saunters into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich as Danny groans and buries his face in his hands as if the world is just too exhausting to look at anymore.

He’s got his head in the fridge rummaging for the leftover grilled chicken from last night when he hears a telltale beep from the living room. He straightens up in alarm and bounds over to stand in the doorway to the living room just as Danny’s call connects to Steve’s phone.

 _I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! So pretty, and witty, and gaaaaaaaay!_

Steve’s eyes go all deer-in-the-head-lights as Danny stares at Steve’s phone in shocked horror. Danny’s syes snap up to meet Steve’s in an endless second before Steve makes a break for the lanai as Danny drops the phones onto the sofa cushions and swarms over the arm of the couch.

Steve makes it to the sliding doors with time to spare, but Danny must have locked them because Steve has to waste precious seconds fumbling with them. He’s just about to slide the door open and make it outside home free when Danny’s hands clamp down on his shoulders and haul him down onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

“God dammit Steve, what the fuck?! What if I call while you’re in the Governor’s office, huh?! Did you think of that you prick?!”

Danny’s sitting on Steve’s hips as he jabs his fingers viciously into Steve’s ribs, inflicting pleasure-pain to Steve’s ticklish sides. Steve is cackling with breathless laughter, not even trying to get away as Danny keeps hurling imprecations at his head.

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> FOr those of you wondering the song Danny chose for Steve is "Laid" by James. Steve picked "I Feel Pretty" from the musical West Side Story. That might actually say more about Steve than Danny.


End file.
